One Shot: Sleeping Beauty
by adcgordon
Summary: An amazing portrait of an amazing couple! Wonder how that photo shoot went? Here's the scenario that went through my head. I own nothing of HSM, but I sure enjoy it and adore the actors who are 'Zanessa'. Read, enjoy & review please!


**Well, here's what the Princess Aurora/Princess Philip portrait inspired in me. Hope you like this oneshot! **

**And as always...I do NOT own, unfortunately, anything related to High School Musical, the actors or actresses, the characters, or the awesome production crew that was involved in creating this generation-changing phenomena.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Nobody said anything about tights!"_ Zac grumbled as he worked to put on the prince's costume. "Nessa!" He yelled through the door of the makeup/dressing room suite.

The young couple had agreed to pose for a Disney promotional photo as Prince Philip and Princess Aurora from _Sleeping Beauty_. But Zac hadn't counted on the lower half of the costume. He had been told to bring or wear Jockey or brief type underwear instead of his usual boxers. Now he understood why.

His girlfriend was attempting to have her makeup done in the room next door and listened intently to his grunts and groans as he was dressing in the adjoining room. She and the makeup artist just kept looking at each other and Vanessa periodically shook her head. She was sitting in a robe with just her undergarments on underneath. After makeup she would step into the beautiful pink princess gown that would mark her as 'Aurora'.

Upon hearing her boyfriend of three years yell her name Vanessa shook her head again and gestured to the makeup artist to stop for a moment. "Just come in here and let me see you. What's wrong?"

Zac had managed to put on the white button-up shirt with the lace along the collar and around his wrists. He had cringed at that. And he had pulled on the tights that could be compared to a pair of bicycle pants. They weren't uncomfortable but the word 'tights' aptly described them.

He poked his head through the door as Vanessa had ordered him to come in. "Nobody said anything about tights." He grumbled again as he fidgeted with the lacy collar of the shirt.

"Grab your coat and come on in here. I'm sure they're fine." Vanessa smiled at him. She watched as his shoulders drooped and he retreated back into the dressing room to retrieve the blue velvet coat. V couldn't help but think that he looked like a 12 year old pouting about wearing a suit for the first time.

Zac walked through the door revealing his costume. "They're too tight, they make me look weird." He mumbled looking down at the tights yet again.

"Zac, they look fine. Don't they Isa?" She turned and winked at the makeup artist who immediately agreed with her. "You're supposed to be a prince Zac. It's just part of the costume. Come here, let me help."

He walked over to her slowly tossing the coat onto one of the makeup chairs. His shirt was hanging out and they both looked to Isa for advice. "Shirt tucked in, or leave it out?" Vanessa asked casually.

"In just a little, but don't tuck it too tight." Isa suggested.

Vanessa urged Zac to lift his arms up as she worked to tuck in the shirt. She shot Zac a curious look as she realized that he wasn't wearing his normal boxers underneath the tights. He noticed her curious eyes. "What?" Zac questioned.

"You're wearing your Jockey's?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, that's what they told me to wear." He grinned just a little as he realized Vanessa was blushing underneath the makeup. "Just wait till after the shoot…then you can get me OUT of the tights!" His smile grew a little wider as she gasped and looked at him with an embarrassed stare. "Go ahead, tell me you weren't thinking that too." He chuckled.

V turned away from him and looked at Isa again. She rolled her eyes, trying to regain her composure. Isa simply smiled a soft smile at the two of them, enjoying the playful banter she had just witnessed. Anyone watching them would swear they were already married. Their actions displayed a couple who knew each other inside and out.

Vanessa sat back down in the chair and Isa finished applying her makeup while Zac walked over to inspect the gown that V was supposed to wear. "So tell me again what we're supposed to be enacting in this photo shoot. I don't have to, like, come riding up on a horse or something do I? I don't do horses." He muttered.

Vanessa laughed. "It's supposed to be the magic kiss, silly. Think you can do that? Wait, you don't _do_ horses? Need I say _'Derby Stallion'_?" she quipped. She was reminding him of the first movie he had shot. One that happened to revolve around him owning and riding a horse in a Steeplechase competition. "Didn't you have to wear tights for that movie too?" She recalled.

"Those were jockey pants, kinda like football pants…totally different from tights!" He commented.

"Whatever you say Prince Charming. Help me get into my dress, will you please?" Vanessa smiled at him twisting up one corner of her now cherry-red lips. Isa grabbed the gown from the hanger and handed it to Vanessa. "Zac'll help me get into this Isa. I'll give you a yell to make sure I'm all straightened up once I get this on." Vanessa smiled at her.

As Isa made her way out of the room Vanessa waited for the door to close before removing her robe. Zac sucked in a breath as he noticed her bare shoulders and somewhat skimpy undergarments. He knew she was teasing him for his earlier comments and, he knew, paybacks are hell.

"Don't you, um, need like a corset or something else underneath that dress? It's gonna be awful itchy." Zac attempted to keep his mind off the temptation in front of him.

"Hmm," Vanessa thought, "That would just be more that you'd have to help me get out of later. Her back was turned to him and she glanced over her shoulder to see his reaction. Her seductive look pushed Zac to the edge.

"Touché." He again took a deep breath and walked toward his girlfriend. Before she could move away he wrapped his arms around her abdomen and pulled her closer to him. "I told you the tights are too tight." He commented as he pressed himself up against her. Vanessa felt him begin to breath in her ear, his breath hot against her neck and bare shoulder.

"Zachary." She tried breathlessly to get the words out. "Don't…mess up…my makeup." She stood still trying not to melt under his touch. "Isa's a smart woman." Vanessa whispered, trying to catch her breath, "If my lipstick is smeared, she'll know what we've been up to."

Zac pushed up against her nearly naked backside again and Vanessa leaned her head back against his chest. The feeling of his strength was beginning to pull her under. "I don't even need to touch your lips." He whispered against her shoulder as he kissed around the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. Meanwhile his hands were working their way down from her sides, across her hips to the front of her thighs just below her lace panties.

He pulled her back against him, moving his hips to show her just how aroused he already was. "Mmm." V moaned softly. "We can't do this. Not now." She tried to make her voice stronger as Zac's hands continued to roam over her body. He wouldn't let her pull away but she continued to try. "Zaacc," she whined. She wanted desperately to turn around into his embrace but she knew better. Thankfully there was a soft knock on the door.

"Miss Hudgens, are you doing okay with the gown?" Isa's voice floated through the door. But Vanessa and Zac both noticed there was no attempt to turn the knob.

"Mmm-hmmm," Vanessa struggled. "We're, uh …I'm, um…doing fine. Just a few more minutes please?" She was finally able to spit the words out.

"No problem," Isa said. "There are a few others scheduled to come in over the next little bit. You, um, may want to lock the door." She rattled the doorknob just a bit but still didn't attempt to open it. As Vanessa said earlier, _Isa's a smart woman._

The comment and the rattling finally broke through Vanessa's overly-aroused senses. She put her hands behind her, around Zac's hips and pulled him even closer into her. He obviously hadn't paid attention to a word that Isa had said. He was wrapped up in Vanessa and probably hadn't even realized that someone had come to the door.

As Vanessa felt him groan and start to move against her again she took the opportunity to thrust her hips backward, successfully pushing him away from her. Finally she turned around to see his glassy eyes and hearty bulge that had just been pressed against her.

"DO NOT mess up your costume!" she ordered. Zac uncomfortably slouched into one of the makeup chairs.

"Ness. Lock the door, please?" He pleaded. "We gotta do something or I'll never get through this shoot."

Vanessa looked at him sympathetically. She hadn't intentionally caused this. But with her makeup intact and being on a photographer's schedule, she knew they didn't have time to do anything. She could see his hormones were in overdrive, he had certainly worked up her own heat, but this was going to have to wait until later.

"You're supposed to be helping me get my dress on. Annie's probably waiting on us." She was trying her best to take his mind off of their current situation.

Zac didn't make a move. He was still sitting in the makeup chair, legs stretched in front of him to the floor, slightly parted. He could feel himself pulsating between his legs. "If you only knew." He whimpered. He knew she was right. But it was going to take a little while to try and settle himself back down.

Vanessa pointed to the small bathroom at the side of the room. "Would that help?" She questioned. She thought perhaps he could relieve his own pressure while she attempted to get into the dress. She crossed the room again and proceeded to lock the door. Nothing was going to happen, but Isa's advice was well taken. Considering both of their situations a locked door was probably the best option.

Zac looked at the bathroom and then back at Vanessa. "Nope, not unless you're in there with me." He was beginning to regain some control. "And I'm guessing that's not gonna happen right now." He took a deep breath and felt the fullness in his groin begin to recede.

"Sorry." Vanessa looked at him with her beautiful eyes. She truly was apologizing. And she truly wished they could finish what he started, right here, right now. But one of them had to be responsible. And this time around, thanks to her makeup, it was going to be her.

Zac slowly stood up and worked to gently adjust himself as his arousal subsided. He walked toward Vanessa and picked up her costume. "I think this belongs on you, Princess." He smiled and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started something that I _knew_ we couldn't finish right now. But between you tucking in my shirt and then getting all flirty, and taking that robe off right in front of me…I'm a male Nessa…and you know it!" He smirked at her.

Zac held the dress down for her to step into. Both of them worked diligently to avoid touching each other any more than necessary. Vanessa first placed her hands on his shoulders as he held the dress open. As she stepped in and stood up Zac held her waist just to steady her. And finally once her arms had slid into the magnificent sleeves of the gown, she turned and held her hair up for Zac to finish zipping her into the silky material.

She turned to face him and Zac took a step back. He noticed her makeup was more pale than normal, the red lipstick accentuating her porcelain skin, dark eyes and ebony hair. "Beautiful." He commented softly, making Vanessa smile shyly. He stepped toward her again to adjust the flimsy lace collar around her neck and bosom. He was careful not to stare too long or touch too closely. Zac simply smiled at her again as he stared into her eyes. "Absolutely Beautiful." He reiterated.

Vanessa walked over to the door and unlocked it. She stepped out into the hallway in her bare feet, glancing around to see if Isa was nearby. She left the door open as she came back into the room and picked up Zac's velvet coat.

"This is yours, my Prince." She giggled a little and held up the coat for Zac to put on. He slid his arms into it and began to notice how it covered much of the top part of the tights he had complained about earlier. He held his arms out again. This time Vanessa fiddled with the lace sleeves, pulling them out from the sleeves of the coat. They both knew Annie, the photographer, would adjust their costumes accordingly before snapping the first shot. But they wanted to look as good as possible before they even began.

Isa snuck back into the room, watching Vanessa work to fix the sleeves and collar of Zac's shirt. "I think Annie wants just a little powder on your forehead and nose Mr. Efron. But she wants that natural five o'clock shadow of yours to stand out." Zac and Vanessa both glanced over at the makeup artist as she spoke.

"I'm all yours." Zac quipped. "Bring on the powder puffs." They all laughed.

Vanessa stood back watching as Isa applied just a bit of makeup to her boyfriend. She was still amazed that the stunningly handsome man in the makeup chair was hers. Even with his good looks and fame, he had a certain 'je ne sais qua' that gave him respect for everyone he worked with. He was able to make anyone feel at ease, from makeup artists to errand runners…working with Zac was a dream.

As Isa finished her work on Zac she turned back to Vanessa. "Do you need a touchup Miss Hudgens?" The question was simple and innocent, yet made Vanessa blush.

"Wh-What do you think? Is my lipstick still ok?" Vanessa asked hesitantly.

Isa took a quick, closer look at the artwork she had created earlier. "Perfectly fine." She smiled.

"I told you," Zac followed, "Absolutely beautiful…and perfect. Not an eyelash out of place."

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Zac's left arm as the two of them followed Isa from the makeup room to the studio. They looked around curiously at the setting which had been constructed in the room. Isa left them in the care of the photographer and her assistants.

-------------------------

Annie was loading film in the camera as Zac and Vanessa walked in. She looked up and smiled at the prince and princess as they came through the door. "Well aren't you two the handsome couple. I knew you looked good together, but WOW!"

Zac looked at Vanessa as she smiled and blushed. "Thank You." They both replied in unison.

Annie gave them a quick tour of their setting. A pedestal the size of a small bed was set in the middle of the room with a light cushion on top of it. A black swath of material covered the pedestal and a silver cushion adorned what would be the head of the bed. The pillow leaned against a leather-like headboard. White roses and vines were placed at the part of the bed where Vanessa's feet would lay. And a black canvas was sprawled on the floor under the bed, and up the back wall, forming a backdrop for the scene.

"You're reenacting the kiss that Prince Philip gives Princess Aurora to wake her from her sleep." Annie instructed. "Vanessa, you lie on the bed. And let's start with your eyes closed. Zac, approach her as you naturally would if she were asleep. Just relax, both of you, and do what comes naturally."

Vanessa lay down on the bed and watched as Annie's assistants worked with her hair and the gown. Once they were finished, Annie herself came over and made a few adjustments. She knew exactly where she wanted each fold of the gown, how she wanted the sleeves of the dress to fall, and where each rose was to be placed. Finally she handed Vanessa two white roses to hold in her hands, just above her waist.

"Okay, eyes closed Vanessa. Don't be afraid to play with the roses. Adjust them in your hands. They will keep you from fidgeting with your gown." Annie instructed.

Zac watched as Vanessa closed her eyes. He was mesmerized at how gorgeous she looked.

"Now, Zac, walk in behind her. Be her prince, her knight in shining armor. What would Prince Philip do to wake up his Sleeping Beauty?" Annie questioned.

Initially Zac tried to kneel beside her to place a kiss on her cheek. As the camera started snapping he realized that didn't feel comfortable. So he stood beside her and stared down at her. The camera continued snapping.

He leaned over a brushed a kiss along her cheek which made Vanessa smile. His breath was tickling her neck but she held in a laugh. "I love you." He whispered simply as he continued to kiss her cheek. The sounds from the camera continued.

Vanessa suddenly realized how serious Zac had gotten. She realized that his words weren't joking with her smile. His breath had become heavier as he continued to pepper kisses on the right side of her face. She felt Zac's hand sneak behind her head and opened her eyes.

He was grasping the headboard for support with his other hand braced near her hip on the pedestal. "I love you." He whispered again as he brushed a spine-tingling kiss between her jawbone and ear. Vanessa looked just beyond the camera, her lips slightly parted, as Zac's face breathed against hers. His eyes were closed. There were just two more clicks from the camera before Annie stopped.

"That's the one." Annie stated boldly.

Zac and Vanessa didn't move. Zac raised up slightly and opened his eyes to look into Vanessa's. Neither of them smiled fully at the other. Zac kept staring at her as he spoke to Annie. "Are you sure that's all you need?" He asked seriously.

"Absolutely." Annie answered. "You two are perfect!" she exclaimed.

Zac only hesitated a moment because he didn't want to mar Vanessa's makeup. But with Annie's insistence that they were finished, the hesitation ended.

Zac leaned over Vanessa and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. Annie raised her camera and took two more shots of the two in their embrace. Her assistants were a little shocked.

"Those are for them." Annie smiled.

They all headed back into the darkroom area to begin developing the prints. Zac and Vanessa continued their kiss, each opening their lips and inviting the other to deepen the connection. When they finally broke apart they realized they were alone.

Vanessa smiled up at him, their faces barely inches apart. "I smudged your lipstick." Zac smiled at her. She reached up to wipe the red substance from his lips.

"That you did Prince Charming." Her smile widened.

"What d'ya say we go get out of these costumes and take this fantasy back home with us?" Zac suggested.

He helped Vanessa off the bed and took her hand. They couldn't wait to see which picture was the perfect one that Annie had taken. As they headed arm and arm back to the dressing room Isa smiled at them again. "That was quick," she commented.

Zac and Vanessa smiled at her. "Annie said we were perfect. Guess we're good at following directions." Vanessa added. Isa just nodded her head and opened up the dressing room for them.

"I moved all of your clothes back into the one dressing room. I hope that's okay." Isa gestured. "Just leave your costumes in there and I'll have wardrobe come take care of them."

Zac and Vanessa both nodded and headed into the room to get changed.

Vanessa made sure to lock the door behind them as Zac commented that it was 'probably a good idea.' Because even before the latch had clicked he was behind her unzipping the dress.

This time as the garment revealed her bare shoulders and back, Vanessa turned into Zac's embrace. It only took moments for both of them to start moving together, enjoying each others arousal.

Vanessa quickly hooked her fingers into the waistband of Zac's clothing. "I think these are getting to tight again." She smiled coyly.

As Zac checked the door locks again Vanessa found her way to the couch in the room. She smiled at him as she crooked her finger and beckoned him over to her. "Feel better?" she asked as she freed him from the jockey underwear that had plagued him, along with the costume, over the past few hours.

When her hands moved freely over his body, sending him into pure ecstacy, Zac had only one comment. "Nobody said anything about wearing tights…but I'm glad I did."

________________________________________________________________

**A/N: (Swoon!) I just can't quit looking at this picture. They look so good together! I love Zanessa! Please let me know what you think. And if you like this, give my other stories, Scenarios, a chance. Thanks for any reviews or PM's!**


End file.
